Soul no entiende
by Lurque
Summary: Reflexiones de Soul tras ver como Black Star se dirige hacia Arachnofobia y él debe quedarse con Maka. Spoilers de los capítulos 27 y 28 manga.


**Título:** Soul no entiende.  
**Autora:** Nyx o lurque en Livejournal  
**Fandom: **Soul Eater  
**Pareja/Personajes:** Soul Evans centric, Black Star y Maka.  
**Rating: **PG  
**Sinopsis: **reflexiones de Soul tras ver como Black Star se dirige hacia Arachnofobia y él debe quedarse con Maka.  
**Advertencia:** spoilers del capítulo 27 y 28 del manga.

* * *

_Atacaré a cualquier enemigo de Maka; no pienso perdonar a nadie que haya puesto un dedo encima a uno de mis amigos_.

Soul todavía tiene en mente el momento en el que Black Star descargó su ira contra la pared con un gesto rápido y lleno de determinación; puede escucharle decir esa frase con perfecta claridad: con el puño cerrado entre los escombros del agujero que acaba de hacer, el musculoso brazo aún estirado y dándole la espalda, ocultándole su rostro. A Soul se le ha quedado esa imagen grabada a fuego.

Mira a Maka dormida en esa cama de la enfermería y cierra los ojos, perdiéndose en sus enredados sentimientos.

Todavía no entiende por qué se sintió así de mal cuando escuchó a Black Star decirle eso. No entiende por qué _¿y cuando Chrona casi me mata, por qué no hiciste nada?_ pasó por su mente. Ese sentimiento de celos mezclado con rencor no entiende a qué viene. Arachne lo único que le hizo a Maka fue paralizarla con el conjuro de los hilos, ni siquiera la hirió físicamente, ¿entonces por qué Black Star está así de furioso? Soul quiere pensar que es una excusa de Black Star para ir a buscar tipos duros a los que vencer, pero sabe que no es así, sabe que Black Star dice las cosas tal cual las siente. No es como él que tiene que estar continuamente ocultando lo que siente.

El diablillo de su interior que no hace más que incitarle a la _Locura_ ríe ante su confusión y eso le pone de peor humor.

-Entonces yo también iré -había dicho Soul ante la revelación de las intenciones de Black Star.

_Soul, tú debes quedarte junto a Maka. _

En ese momento pensó que tan sólo sería un blanco fácil, porque él no era como Justin, que podía luchar sin un técnico, que había llegado a convertirse en Death Syzce por sí mismo. Eso era otra cosa que le molestaba, ¿por qué era tan diferente de Justin? ¿Por qué no podía luchar por sí mismo de la misma forma? No es que le molestase luchar con su técnica, para nada, pero Maka podía luchar por sí misma, al igual que Black Star, que Kid, que todos. Era él el único que se volvía inútil si debía luchar solo y eso le molestaba increíblemente.

Él debía quedarse junto a Maka. ¿Black Star le había dicho eso para protegerle a él o para asegurarse de la protección de Maka? Sabía que lo había dicho por el bien de los dos y, aún así, no podía evitar hacerse esa pregunta. El diablillo de su interior cada vez reía con más fuerza.

_Lo siento... _

La sonrisa comprensiva de Black Star aún quemaba en su piel, aún rasgaba su alma. Porque Black Star entendía la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada, porque siempre le había comprendido más de lo que él mismo se había percatado. Y se sentía un mierda por tener esa clase de sentimientos, por tenerle ese rencor a su amigo por no haber reaccionado de la misma forma cuando él fue el ingresado en la enfermería (aquella vez sí que había sido algo grave), y celos por la reciente preocupación de Black Star hacia Maka, pero no sabía con exactitud si estaba celoso de que se preocupara por otra persona que no fuese él o que se preocupara justamente por Maka. Porque tampoco comprendía del todo los sentimientos que estaba desarrollando por su técnica.

Todo era muy complicado en la cabeza de Soul, en su corazón, y en su interior el diablillo aprovechaba cada mínima oportunidad para abrir la puerta de esa habitación que él no debía pisar bajo ninguna circunstancia, y le tentaba una y otra vez...

_La puerta siempre estará abierta. _

-Ciérrala, no quiero que el mal olor llegue hasta aquí -había sido la cortante respuesta de Soul esa vez, pero daba igual cómo se lo dijese, el diablillo seguiría incitándole a la _Locura _una y otra vez. Por que era igual de testarudo que él, igual de persistente.

Y Soul quería poder, quería hacerse más fuerte, pero a la vez no quería porque tenía miedo, miedo de que esa pesadilla se cumpliese, miedo de destruir a Maka él mismo, de convertirse en un monstruo, en un _Kishin_.

Ya había salvado a Maka de su propia _Locura _una vez, aquella vez en la que se habían arriesgado el todo por el nada, aquella vez que no debía repetirse, no debían volver a tentar a la suerte. Porque él nunca se perdonaría que algo le ocurriese a Maka y, si Black Star tenía ese mismo pensamiento, entonces...

Black Star, ese imbécil, si algo le llegase a pasar a él tampoco se lo perdonaría. No se perdonaría haberle dejado ir a pesar de conocer el terrible poder que la bruja Arachne poseía. Si se encontraba con ella ni Tsubaki ni él tendrían la más mínima oportunidad.

_Joder... vuelve de una pieza, imbécil... _

-¿Soul?

Maka había despertado de su siesta y le miraba preocupada. Soul mudó su expresión por la misma de siempre.

-Ey, ¿que tal has dormido? -le sonrió él, un poco forzado.

-¿En qué pensabas? -le preguntó ella, y Soul sabía que no se rendiría hasta que no se lo dijese y que se molestaría si volvía a ocultarle sus preocupaciones. Como técnico y arma, no, como amigos, debían tener absoluta confianza el uno en el otro.

-Me preocupa lo temerario que puede llegar a ser Black Star -le dijo, aunque en realidad hubiese preferido callar.

Maka le sonrió contra todo pronóstico.

-Él es fuerte y Tsubaki-chan está con él, no permitirá que haga ninguna tontería, tranquilo.

Sí, así era, Tsubaki era como el seguro de que Black Star volvería de nuevo con ellos. Ese pensamiento le alivió.

-Black Star tiene suerte de tenerla a su lado -pensó en voz alta Soul, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Y yo tengo suerte de tenerte a ti -le sonrió Maka; ésta era una de esas frase que le soltaba de repente y que le desalmaba por completo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue devolverle la sonrisa y mirar para otro lado. Porque no era así, el que tenía suerte de tener a Maka como técnico era él. De tener a Black Star como amigo. Y a Tsubaki, y a Kid, y a Patty y Liz. De tenerlos a todos.

Cuando Black Star volvió esa noche y fue a visitar a Maka a la enfermería, Soul se sintió aliviado de verle bien.

_No se lo has dicho a Maka, ¿verdad?_

Claro que no se lo había dicho, no había por qué preocuparla. Black Star le tiró el caramelo a Maka y dijo algo que ninguno de ellos dos entendieron antes de irse. Soul le dio el caramelo a Maka y se despidió de ella hasta el día siguiente.

Al salir del Shibusen se encontró de nuevo con Black Star, estaba sentado mirando las estrellas en un banco en la cancha de baloncesto. Se sentó junto a él sin decir nada.

-¿Sabes? No soy digno de ser técnico de Tsubaki... -le dijo de pronto, y Soul se giró a mirarle sorprendido. El ego de Black Star nunca le permitiría aceptar eso y mucho menos afirmarlo en voz alta.

Soul no le interrumpió, porque no sabía qué decirle y porque intuía que su amigo no había acabado.

-Cualquier otro le daría mejor uso que yo, pero ella me eligió a mí... tengo que volverme más fuerte para poder empuñarla como se merece.

La mirada de Black Star volvió a quemarle, así que dirigió el también la mirada hacia las estrellas. Black Star era una de ellas y no por su nombre, sino porque realmente brillaba con luz propia, aunque él lo exagerase continuamente, aunque ahora no lo viese.

-Pues yo creo que Tsubaki no podría tener mejor compañero -murmuró Soul.

Black Star le miró de reojo y sonrió; en una situación así su ego habría hablado por él, pero hoy le habían parado los pies a base de bien. Se quedaron un poco más sentados en ese banco, mirando el cielo nocturno en silencio, hasta que cada uno puso rumbo a su casa.

Soul seguía teniendo esos confusos sentimientos en su interior, pero ya no importaba, no mientras pudiese seguir junto a ella, junto a él, junto a todos. No mientras pudiese conservar la cordura para disfrutar de los días con ellos. Ahora lo entiende.

* * *

Reviews make me happy~.


End file.
